Zoo
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Zoo is the sixth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on December 31, 2017. Synopsis Welcome to the Zoo, we got fun and games. Save the Animals and retrieve the crystal! Oh yeah, and some Zombies are in the way too. Plot Peashooter and Paco have arrived at their next destination to find the Z-Crystals, the zoo. Though at first things seem normal, they are ambushed by the imp zombies. They're dealt with easily, but they soon discover that most of the animals at the zoo were turned into zombies. So on top of their usual enemies, they have to hold off the zombified animals in order to save them. It isn't easy at first, but Paco gets the idea of taking down the boss of the area, that way the animals would turn back to normal. While Peashooter and Paco go around the zoo dealing with the zombies, Coney tries to keep up the attack by turning more animals into zombies, but ends up getting sidetracked by the reptiles and otters. Noticing the plants are getting closer, Coney runs off, they attempt to follow but lose track and eventually are confronted by Ducktube at the otters' tank. Unfortunately, the otters get distracted and Ducktube gets frustrated, submitting to his defeat. They later catch up to Coney, who tries to corner them with the help of more zombified animals, but some quick help from Chomper gets them out of trouble. Once that's done, they move on, dealing with more zombies and animals along the way. They also end up hearing an announcement from the sky gondola, leaving Peashooter little to the imagination to who's behind the attacks, though Paco still doesn't get it. After dealing with even more zombies, Flagman begins the wave, but Norm is the only one who showed up, so Peashooter calls on Snapdragon to take them both out. With the zombies dealt with, they come across some animals who managed to avoid getting zombified, and they direct the two to the sky gondola, where the boss is. After making sure they left no zombies behind, they make their way to the gondola and head up to the boss's location, up at a restaurant. They head for the top, and the boss alarm goes off; to no one's surprise, Ed is the boss, accompanied by his faithful Piggy. Ed is able to avoid most of the damage thanks to his pig taking most of the force, while they run around the arena and shoot fire. Peashooter eventually deals enough damage to knock Piggy out, Ed goes into a rage, but Peashooter and Paco are able to keep up the attack while Ed dances around the field. They then call on Chill Will for backup, and he's able to deal massive damage to Ed, who tries to run off to recover. This backfires, as Peashooter surprises him and finishes him off. With the fight done, they recover the Z-Crystal and leave the zoo. Back at the greenhouse, the plants remark on their trip to the zoo; and upon analysis from Wall-nut, the crystal is revealed to be useful for any basic plant, sans upgraded ones or premiums. The crystal is placed with the others, and Citron informs them the animals were back to normal. Wall-nut then pulls Peashooter and Paco aside, hoping to help them out with obtaining the next crystal, which is located in the park. They agree to let him come along on this one, and they make their way over to the park to continue their quest... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Wall-nut *Chomper *Snapdragon *Chill Will *Fume Shroom *Squash *Citron *Lightning Rodger *Tall-Nut *Norm *Coney *Flagman *Newspaper Zombie *Ducktube *Wilhelm *Mugalo *Bolbi *Imp #2 *Ed (Boss) *Various zoo animals Transcript Zoo/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes